This patent application relates to the derivation of a large number of parameters in essentially real-time from tactile image data measured by a tactile sensor array, for example a pressure sensor array or proximity sensor array, configured for example as a touchpad user interface device, and more specifically to algorithms, systems, and methods for translating individual or temporal sequences of numerical data sets obtained from a tactile sensor array into information which can be used to control an associated or external system.